weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:FixgeesGhost/Premium Plant Vote
What's up, folks?! I am going to buy a premium plant on PvZ2, but I can't decide which one I should use. First, let me explain how they all work. The premium plants I am buying cost real money, so the ones that cost gems won't be included. Voting ends on March 5th, so, by then, the plant that gets the most votes will be the plant I buy. Sap-fling Reforestation Bundle (SOLD OUT, DO NOT VOTE) Sap-fling is a plant, but the rest is a bundle. The bundle includes planting a forest with Sap-fling, which lobs pinecones covered in sap to slow down Zombies once they become sap puddles. It also plants 10,000 coins and 5 sprouts. The Sap-fling's plant food power-up is that it throws 20 pinecones randomly on the lawn, which will turn into sap puddles. The bundle costs $7.99. Chomper Chomper devours one zombie in one bite, however it is vulnerable while chewing. When fed Plant Food, it will unleash a high intensity wind that will drag any three zombies close to it and it will then push the survived zombies away by releasing a burp. Unfortunately, it cannot eat Gargantuars and their variants (but they can bite them dealing ten damage to them), Barrel Roller Zombies that have their barrels, Imp Cannons, Zombie Bulls, Pianist Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombies, Disco-tron 3000s, and Zombie Kings. If the zombies that it bites are the ones that can't be eaten by Chomper, it will deal 50 normal damage shots to those zombies. Chomper costs $4.59. Pea-nut Consider this a fusion of a Peashooter and a Wall-nut, it deals both offense and defense. It's plant food power up gives it both a protective helmet and it shoots peas rapidly. Pea-nut costs $3.49. Hypno-shroom When a zombie eats it, they become hypnotized along with any other zombie it happens to be carrying. Unfortunately, it does not work against Gargantuars and all of it's variants (although hypnotized Gargantuars do exist once fed plant food), Vase Gargantuars (since Hypno-shrooms aren't in Vasebreaker), Explorer Zombies if their torches are lit, every Zombot (since the two never interact), Barrel Roller Zombies if they have their barrels, Imp Cannons (although their Imp Pirate Zombies can be hypnotized), Zombie Parrots, Pianist Zombies, Zombie Bulls if they still have their Zombie Bull Riders, Jetpack Zombies, Disco Jetpack Zombies (although Hypnotized Disco-tron 3000s can summon hypnotized Disco Jetpack Zombies), Mecha-Football Zombies, Jester Zombies if they are spinning, Wizard Zombies (although they do eat Hypnotized Zombies), Zombie Kings, Announcer Imps (since they do not interact with anything except Zombie Kings), Surfer Zombies (if they have their surfboards), Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies, Christmas Gargantuars (since the two never interact), Christmas Imps (since the two never interact), Leprechaun Imps (since the two never interact), and any unreleased zombies. It's plant food effect involves ANY zombie that it is able to hypnotize, regardless which one it is, once eaten, it will turn into a hypnotized Gargantuar with an Imp. Hypno-shroom costs $4.59. Starfruit Starfruit shoots stars in 5 directions. When it is fed plant food, it shoots ten giant stars in 5 directions. Starfruit costs $4.59. Snow Pea Snow Pea is like a Peashooter although it shoots frozen Peas which can slow down Zombies. It's plant food power-up is the same as Peashooter's only the peas are frozen which could slow down Zombies. Snow Pea costs $4.59. Torchwood Torchwood does not deal any damage to Zombies as of both offense or defense, but it can turn peas into flaming peas and frozen peas into regular peas. It's plant food power-up lasts for the rest of the level until it's eaten, it's fire becomes straight and blue, his eyes glow blue, and peas that pass through become Black Napalm Peas. Torchwood costs $4.59. Squash Squash squashes any zombie that gets close to it. It's plant food power-up makes it squash 2 random zombies in different lanes, and then squashes his way back to where he was originally planted. Squash costs $3.49. Imitater If you think about it, this is a useless plant, as all it does is mimic a seed packet. It's plant food power-up depends on whatever plant it's mimicking. Imitater costs $3.49. Jalapeno Jalapeno is an instant-kill plant. It will burn an entire lane of Zombies. It has no plant food power-up, as it instantly disappears once it uses it's chances. Jalapeno costs $3.49. Power Lily Power Lily is a plant that is rendered useless and useful. The useless part is that it doesn't deal offense or defense, like the Torchwood, but the useful part is that before it disappears, it creates plant food. It has no plant food power-up as it instantly disappears after it gives you your plant food. It costs $3.49. Which premium plant should I buy? Sap-fling Reforestation Bundle Chomper Pea-nut Hypno-shroom Starfruit Snow Pea Torchwood Squash Imitater Jalapeno Power Lily Category:Blog posts